The present invention relates generally to a drying rack assembly, and more particularly, to a drying rack assembly for use in air-drying baby bottles.
Baby bottles are typically constructed of multiple components, including the bottle, the nipple, the collar that secures the nipple on the bottle, and a cap for covering the nipple when the bottle is not in use. Some baby bottles, such as the bottles available from Handi-Craft Company of St. Louis, Mo., U.S.A. under the tradename Dr. Brown's Natural Flow and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,071, have additional components to inhibit vacuum from forming in the bottle and to inhibit air bubbles from forming in the milk or formula in the bottle during use.
While some or all of the baby bottle components are now made to be dishwasher safe, it is still common for caregivers to hand wash the bottles and their associated components. The hand washed bottles and components are typically then strewn over the kitchen counter-tops for air-drying, using up a great deal of counter space. When air-drying in this manner water may pool around the bottle and associated components (e.g., where the components seat against the counter-top surface), thereby facilitating bacterial growth on the bottle components. Alternatively, the hand washed bottles and components may be placed in conventional drying racks that sit next to the sink. However, these drying racks are more aptly designed to hold plates, bowls, pans, glasses and other kitchenware and do not conveniently hold baby bottle components.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved drying rack assembly for air drying baby bottles (i.e., the bottle itself and the various component parts and accessories associated therewith).